


Für Elise

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coercion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, Kidnapping, M/M, May Imply Psychopathic Behaviors, Mentions of Blood, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Chanyeol loves collecting music boxes.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Für Elise

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this on-repeat as you read: https://open.spotify.com/track/5G49ElM4sZbmM1ThjYOHho?si=46446640e324476b

The applause roars as the ballet dancers gracefully end their play with magical pirouettes.

It has been, by far, one of the best performances Chanyeol has ever seen. Just one of. If it's ballet, nobody has yet to take the top spot for him. It will always be Jongin.

"Congratulations on the successful play," he greets warmly as he hands out the bouquet to Sehun, the star for tonight's show.

"Thanks for coming, hyung." Chanyeol watches him take a whiff of the fresh scent of the flowers. "And for the flowers. They are lovely."

Chanyeol only flashes a smile in acknowledgment.

"Has...there been any news?" Sehun sounds careful like he's walking in paper-thin glass that's ready to break at any moment.

Chanyeol knows he's concerned for him, all of them are, so he tries to give the most reassuring smile he can give and shakes his head no.

Sehun frowns. Jongin has been missing for a few days now. None of them knows where he's gone; if he's been taken, or worse if he's still alive. He has not contacted anyone, not even Chanyeol, his boyfriend. It's almost as if he vanished into thin air, leaving no traces or whatsoever behind. Almost as if he wishes to remain unfound.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find him soon, hyung. Have strength," Sehun reassures with a gentle, comforting hold on his shoulder.

Chanyeol only smiles with gratitude.

* * *

Chanyeol pulls his coat closer, tighter, as the wind blows harder, chiller. Every step he takes makes a slosh. Then it halts. His head tilts in fondness when he sees a beautiful wooden music box painted overall in black with the edges accentuated with gold glitters. The figure of a male ballet dancer spinning along with the melodious tune in an _Arabesque_ position catches his attention. He remembers how elegant Jongin looked that night he showed Chanyeol the exact position; says it’s his favorite of all.

It is Chanyeol’s, too.

So he takes it home, thinks it will be a stunning addition to his collection.

With the newly bought music box in his hand, Chanyeol wonders if his boyfriend is doing well.

* * *

Wooden floors creak against heavy footsteps, harmonizing with the melancholic tunes coming from the music box; defeating the deafening silence altogether. Sounds of boxes - wooden, metallic, plastic - getting knocked over and scraping the floor add beats to the whole melody. With the lights dim, the ambiance feels almost eerie, in contrast to what a home should feel like.

He kicks another music box away from the door to his room; clattering as it hits another one made of plastic. Chanyeol halts for a while, staring at his poor, neglected boxes scattering all over the floor. For a moment, he feels horrible and guilty for how he has treated those beautiful pieces. But then he remembers that behind this white door stands the prettiest music box he’s ever seen and how none of these trashes can ever come close.

So he leaves them again in the dark; unloved, unappreciated.

Getting familiar with the tune from his new piece, he starts humming to it merrily. He swings the door open, stoked at the sight of his favorite. So excited that he drops his new music box and runs happily to the huge glass box display that stands classy and elegant right in the middle of his room. Not once does he ever spare a glance at the music boxes he’s stepped on and shattered.

_“Jongin.”_

Chanyeol’s eyes glimmer with extreme joy as he sees his Jongin dressed like a royal medieval prince. White leotards that have now turned off-white - soiled and dirty - paired with a black sleeved coat adorned with gold buttons and sequences that are missing a few pieces. His pointe shoes are all worn out - perhaps from dancing too much ballet, or forced to - one can now see his terribly sore feet. It must have been bleeding, too, as there are traces of dried blood on it. His wrists and ankles are all kissed by the chains red. He looks like a total wreck but Chanyeol sees none of it.

To him, Jongin stays as ethereal as he has always been.

Chanyeol’s hand touches all over the glass frame, gaze dreamy, as he whispers again, “My beautiful Jongin.”

The dancer crawls back in fear, clutching his knees as he cries. Screaming at the man as much as he can but it’s useless. His attempts to call for help and express his anger have always been futile. The thick, expensive glasses have completely blocked out any noise Jongin has tried to omit.

“Why is my beautiful Jongin not dancing?” Chanyeol speaks through the mic mounted on the glass wall.

Jongin only cries, crawling as far as he could; as far as the chains could take him away from Chanyeol.

The said man picks up the music box he’s bought on his way home and dusts it off. He opens it and shows Jongin happily the man twirling inside.

“Look what I bought for you!” Chanyeol bubbles.

He holds it closer to his face. He hums along with it for a while before saying, “It looks exactly just like you.”

Then he giggles.

“But you will always be my favorite, Jongin-ah.”

He throws the music box away again and presses the red button right beside the mic. Jongin shakes his head swiftly, tears running down his face in multiple streaks. He screams and pleads Chanyeol for mercy. But all remains unheard.

Chanyeol claps and cheers gleefully when the chains start pulling Jongin up to his position. The dulcet notes of Für Elise fill the room, echo, as Jongin beautifully twirls inside the grand box in a perfect _Arabesque._

Chanyeol takes in the sight of the most precious music box the world has yet to see. 

Or perhaps, the world never will.

* * *

_“Will you dance for me, Jongin-ah?”_

_“Of course, Chanyeol. Forever, if you will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> First time to write something like this. Lol. Endless thank you(s) to S and M. <3


End file.
